Angel de la Meurte
by MyColorlessRainbowVeins
Summary: A short story of what happened after 'Three Way'. All surrounding Angel de la Meurte, because he is awesome. Friendship-Boss/Angel. Romance-OC!F/Angel. I hope it's good, this is my first short story. And I hope me saying that doesn't scare you from reading. Thank you for your time, onto the story!
1. Prolog- The Regrets Come With The Job

The Boss entered HQ, and slammed the door behind him. Stepping into the elevator, he pressed to go to the penthouse. He glanced at his watch as it dinged and the doors opened, and headed straight to the couch. He jumped over the back and landed in a sitting position, propping his feet onto the table in front of him. He let out a loud sigh, as he rested his head within his hands.  
He felt awful. No, he felt worse then that. But he had to do it. At least STAG and The Syndicate aren't after him anymore. Zombies are gone. Life can go back to being pretty normal.  
Because of how bad he felt, he hesitated when he heard his phone ring. He looked at it slowly, hoping it wouldn't be Angel, or Pierce. He didn't want to talk to either. But, when he saw the name wrote across the screen, he couldn't not answer it.  
He rubbed his eyes, and flipped the phone opened.  
"Shaundi?"  
"Hey Boss. Pierce wanted to know if you wanted to come with us?" She asked. They were going to go, and hold an autograph session. Shaundi had been complaining about not wanting to go all day.  
"Ah, no. You knew I didn't want to. Bunch of just sitting there, writing random shit down."  
"Alright, I'll see you later, then?"  
"Probably."  
And with that, he heard a click and the call was done. It had been a couple weeks since Killbane got away. And, he didn't regret his decision to save Shaundi. He just regretted letting Angel down. They had become good friends, and now he hasn't heard from Angel since saving the girls.  
He missed him, Angel was a fun guy, but The Boss could go on without him. Just give him a couple more days. He'll replace the loss, and be okay.  
Most of the reason he was upset at losing Angel, was because he'd just lost Johnny. The Boss didn't want to lose anybody anymore, to death, or to actions. But, that was why he saved Shaundi and Viola. He wasn't going to let his friends die.  
He got off the couch, and unbuttoned his business casual dress shirt, before taking it off and walking to his room. The shirt had blood splashes from the accident that happened before. He was showing off, and his gun went off. Hit one of his fans, which he also regrets, but nothing could happen about it now.  
He studied the shirt, before deciding to throw it out. He could get another.  
He pulled on a loose band T-shirt, Panic At The Disco, he'd had for years now, and headed back out to his Silver Infuego.  
How he loved the car. It was his pride and joy, and he refuses to do anything dangerous while in it. He got in the car, and his CD blasted through it immediately. Imagine Dragons, "Demons" played, and he zoomed out onto the street.  
What was he doing? He had no clue. But, what he intended to do, was ask Viola, Kinzie, and Shaundi if they could find new recruits. He didn't just want to sit around while everything was theirs. He wanted to leave, and do it all again. It was a fun process. He always lost somebody in the process, but he'd try harder this time.  
He had to figure out where to go now, though.


	2. Not a Chapter Important note

So, you, reading this. I need your help. I've been late posting this, but that's because I had a girl planned out in my head, and I forgot all about her. I'm pretty sure I failed at creating a female Angel would even be interested in, anyway. So, I figured this would be a fun thing for you guys to do, perhaps.

Can you help me create a girl? Her name will be Angelica Patria. I need help with her personality, if you want her appearance, and, pretty much everything else. I failed at creating her, so if I'm going to make another chapter I need help. Thank you for reading this, Private message me, or write it as a Review. I desperately need this. A Beta could also help, though I have never had one, so I would probably need help in assigning one.. But, as I was saying, Thank you for reading this. I am terribly sorry if I dissapointed you by this not being a chapter. I need this help, if I haven't said it enough.

Please, Thank you, and Goodbye.


End file.
